William Afton (Novel)
Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation), or Afton (disambiguation). William Afton is the creator of the twisted animatronics and the funtime animatronics, and the main antagonist of the novel trilogy. Physical Appearance Afton is described as being obese around the time that the serial killings occurred, but he eventually lost that weight while in his Dave Miller persona. The most notable trait concerning Afton, however, is the series of scars that could be found on the back of his neck and body. It was revealed that he had survived a previous spring locks incident, though he barely escaped with his life. His eyes are also described as made of glass, dead, and pale. As Dave, William is stated to be tall, and his security guard uniform didn't seem to fit him. He most likely had some longstanding illness, as his skin was described as being sallow in appearance. History Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes For most of the book, William posed as the night guard of the abandoned mall built around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza named Dave Miller, a fake identity he created after fleeing town and returning. Upon catching Charlie and her friends in the act of trying to sneak into Freddy's, he threatened to have them thrown out. However, he accompanied the teenagers as they explore Freddy's, showing off his familiarity with the place. When the spirits of the children began to act out, he took the opportunity to sneak off and don his Spring Bonnie costume. As Spring Bonnie, he kidnapped Charlie's friend, Carlton Burke, and shoves him into a spare springlock suit. Jason witnessed the kidnapping, and tried to tell the others that "Bonnie took him" to no avail. When eventually convinced his son is in danger, Clay sent Officer Dunn to find him. As Dunn explored the pizzeria alone, he found Afton in his suit in the closet. Afton attacked him, breaking his arm and eventually killing him. While he has Carlton in captivity, he taunted him, showing off his scars from a previous Springlock incident. He warned Carlton time and again not to move, as the slightest movement could cause the springlocks to go off and kill him. Charlie eventually found Carlton on the cameras and went to rescue him, taking the suit off of him carefully. When they encountered Afton again, Charlie hit him over the head with a pipe, knocking him unconscious. The teenagers tie him up with cords. The try to interrogate him, but he's unresponsive, just staring at the head of the Spring Bonnie suit. When Charlie put it on his head, he explained that the animatronics will kill them, because they are close enough to adults for them to be afraid. He said that the animatronics won't kill him because he is "one of them" when he wears the Spring Bonnie costume. After the teenagers left, Afton shrugs out of the cords tied around him and put his Spring Bonnie costume back on. He hid in an office and watches as the teenagers are cornered and attacked by Chica, narrowly escaping. He is then attacked by Bonnie from the other side but managed to escape. As Clay broke into the restaurant to free the teenagers, Afton grabbed Charlie wearing the Spring Bonnie suit, insisting that she will stay with him, and if they attempt to save her, he will kill her. Charlie instead triggered the springlocks, causing Afton to release his grip as he began dying. The others watched as he convulsed on the floor, writhing silently in agony as the animatronics dragged him away into the pizzeria. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones When they return to the ruins of Freddy Fazbear's, Charlie and Jessica find Afton's rotting corpse inside of the Spring Bonnie costume, stuffed inside of a small closet, by the animatronics after dragging him off a year ago. Disgusted and convinced he was dead, they leave. Later, the wolf animatronic and Twisted Freddy surrounded Charlie, John, Jessica, and Clay Burke. Charlie asked the animatronics "What do you want from me?", and William responded that he was the one that brought them there. Refusing to be called Dave, or William Afton, he chose to be called Springtrap, due to becoming "one with his creation." Springtrap boasted about him being able to control the animatronics. Moving closer to Charlie, he started gently stroking her cheek, saying he won't hurt her friends, but he needs something from her. Charlie tried to lead Twisted Bonnie and Twisted Wolf into an artificial river, but they find out that they are waterproof and Springtrap laughed at her. Clay lit Twisted Bonnie and the Wolf on fire, and Springtrap ran through the artificial caves with Charlie and Freddy chasing after him while being disoriented by all of the illusions of Balloon Boys within the cave. When Charlie found Springtrap, she attacked him, beating his head against a rock. She realized that a mushroom was stuck in the ground by a sharp spike neary. She tore it out of the ground and concealed the sharp edge. She looked back up to see Springtrap lunge at her. She dodged and shoved the spike into his chest. He stopped and tried to fight her off as she dug it further into his chest while asking why he took Sammy instead of her, to which Springtrap replies that he "took her". As the tunnel is collapsing, Springtrap escaped through a small hidden trapdoor. It is revealed that the device that allows the Twisted animatronics to alter how they are perceived was created by Afton Robotics. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet At some point after his escape, William removed the outer shell of the Spring Bonnie suit and renounced the Springtrap identity. While he was able to remove most of the costume, he couldn't remove the animatronic parts lodged into his body. The damage the springlock failure at the end of The Silver Eyes ''did to his body combined with the procedure to get the suit off of him resulted in him being in a constant state of pain, needing to rely on a wheelchair and a crutch to move around and his daughter Elizabeth to do his dirty work. After Elizabeth captured Jessica while she was trying to spy on them at the newly opened Circus Baby's Pizza, William decided to reveal himself, explaining his situation and what he's been up to. Well aware of the supernatural attributes of the animatronics and the fact that his broken body won't last for very long, he had Elizabeth kidnap children so he could recreate the Fazbear murders in a controlled environment, figure out how possession works and unlock the secrets of immortality. To speed up the process, William captured the original animatronics and fused their endoskeletons together, rendering them unable to move and ready to be used for experimentation. One of these experiments involved heating up and injecting a glowing liquid from the endoskeletons into his new Funtime animatronics, which animated them and gave him full control over them. Another involved Elizabeth surgically removing organs from his body and smashing them into the endoskeletons, hoping for some kind of change. While Jessica, Carlton and Marla were able to rescue most of the kidnapped children, one boy was captured by Funtime Foxy/Mangle and brought to William. Running out of time and low on options, William injected a glowing liquid from the endoskeleton into Carlton, who stayed behind to save the boy and put an end to Afton. Unaware that the injection didn't kill Cartlon and instead enabled him to talk to the souls of Afton's victims, which are revealed to be still inside of the amalgamated endoskeletons, a disappointed William turned to the cornered kid. He gleefully tells the boy that even if this next experiment is another failure, at least "it will be fun; like old times". Carlton succeeds in convincing the spirits of the children that the yellow Bonnie they thought was their friend is actually their murderer. They promptly took control of the Funtime animatronics and attacked Afton, but when he managed to fend them off and prepared to kill the boy, they used the fused endoskeleton to grab William. Unable to escape, the endoskeletons dragged him into a nearby furnace along with them, killing him for good. With Afton dead and the animatronics destroyed, the souls of the children can finally fade away. List of Victims ''Before the Event of the Books *Charlotte Emily - Sammy's twin baby sister. Charlie was killed at Fredbear's Family Diner by William Afton, while she and Sammy were hiding in one of the closets playing with costumes. *The Missing Children **Michael Brooks - Lured to the backroom of the pizzeria. **Susie - Lured away by William in the Spring Bonnie suit with the promise of showing her where her dog is. **The other three children was lured into the backroom of the pizzeria. The Silver Eyes *Officer Dunn - Stabbed to death when he was trying to find Carlton. The Twisted Ones *Tracy Horton - Put in a Springlock Suit, before her body was left to die in a Cow's field. *Many others killed by the Twisted Animatronics. Gallery DaveMillerGN.png|William posing as Dave Miller in the TSE Graphic Novel. WilliamAftonGNScars.png|William's scarred body as depicted in the TSE Graphic Novel. B257C092-0B78-45AC-8C02-7514EA590BF6.jpeg|William kidnapping Carlton while wearing his Spring Bonnie costume in the TSE Graphic Novel. Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Humans Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet